Miniaturized terminal fittings using thin metal sheet as material are employed in, for example, automobile communication signal lines where electrical wires with a relatively low amperage rating are used. A lance is deemed necessary in the terminal fitting for preventing removal after attachment in a connector housing; however, the thin metal sheet cannot give a sufficient stopping effect even if the side faces of the terminal fittings are cut away to form the lance. For this reason, as shown in FIG. 15 of this specification, the conventional terminal fitting of this type has a cover formed from stainless steel sheet, or the like, into an angular tubular shape. A lance `c` is formed by cutting away a side face of the cover `a`, the cover `a` being capable of being attached to the exterior of a terminal fitting `b`. The stainless steel cover is stronger than the copper alloy usually used for the terminal fitting itself.
However, the conventional cover `a` is formed by bending stainless steel sheet, and since the configuration is such that one end merely makes contact with a plate face of the other end, there are disadvantages, like the junction `d` opening easily, etc., thereby weakening the shape supporting strength thereof. In the example shown in FIG. 15, since the overhanging member of the lance `c` is in a free state, there is a problem in that the stopping force thereof is weak.
For these reasons, although soldering of the junction `d` of the angular tube is often carried out in order to fix its position, since a separate soldering process must be provided, there is an inevitable increase in production cost.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problems into consideration, and aims to present a terminal fitting cover with a superior shape supporting strength, and which can be produced at a low cost.